


The Footlong Flop

by jocksplayhouse



Series: Elite Boy Band Initiates (E.B.B.I.) [2]
Category: In Real Life (Band), One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Big Time Rush, Mentioned Harry Styles, Mentioned James Maslow, Mentioned Jonas Brothers, Mentioned Justin Timberlake, Mentioned Niall Horan, Mentioned Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocksplayhouse/pseuds/jocksplayhouse
Summary: After hearing about a secret club and resort from his buddy Brandon Arreaga, Drew Ramos is set on joining. Even after hearing the...unique...rules. But will the club be worth it when he hears who he'll have to bottom for to be initiated in...?
Relationships: Drew Ramos/Liam Payne
Series: Elite Boy Band Initiates (E.B.B.I.) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983067
Kudos: 2





	The Footlong Flop

Drew Ramos, member of boy band _In Real Life_ , sat alone in his Los Angeles apartment. It was May 2019. Summer. And summer in L.A. at that. He wore a white tank top, that he was pinching between two fingers and quickly pulling towards and away from his body to create a breeze. Other than that, he wore black basketball shorts and firetruck red Calvin Klein boxer briefs. No socks.  
  
Bored, hot, and stir-crazy, he decided to walk down the street to visit his neighbor, Brandon Arreaga, of fellow boy band _Pretty Much_.

After a quick, five minute walk, he came upon the Hollywood Hills home. He quickly texted Brandon, making him aware of his arrival. He received an "okay" text and awaited the boy.

However, it seemed to be taking Brandon awhile to come to the door.

Finally, he arrived. Draped in a long, royal blue, silk robe, he stood in pajama bottoms and no shirt. His hair was pushed behind his ears, his glasses on.

"Took ya long enough, man," Drew quipped.

"Sorry, dude, been kinda hurting to walk the past few days," Brandon replied.

"Something happen?"

Brandon waved him off. "Long story."

"I have time," Drew said, sitting down on the couch. "Shoot."

Brandon sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

The older man perked up. "Are you kidding? I'm, like, the _best_ at keeping secrets."

The younger man raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you leak your own band's song once?"

"Unrelated," he replied.

Brandon rolled his eyes, playfully. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, I mean it. This is a _really_ important secret. You can't tell _anyone_."

Drew adjusted his sitting position, leaning closer to Brandon. "Well, now you have to tell me. I'm intrigued."

Brandon smiled. "Okay, so I may _or_ may _not_ have been initiated into a secret club for boy band members..."

The _In Real Life_ member's jaw dropped. "Whaaaat??!! How??!!"

"Well, how is kinda the reason why I'm limping," he awkwardly laughed.

Drew's face scrunched up in a wary expression. " _Aw, shit,_ don't tell me I have to get, like, beaten up to join or something..."

Brandon ran a hand through his hair, no longer making eye contact. "Not quite, in fact, you might prefer that method honestly..."

" _Jesus,_ what the fuck is it?," he questioned, his guard suddenly up.

The _PrettyMuch_ member exhaled, clapping his hands together. "You gotta get fucked."

Silence.

"Pardon?"

"You gotta get fucked," Brandon repeated.

Drew crossed his arms. "Like...by a prostitute or escort or something?"

"No, like fucked, in the ass, by another boy band member."

Silence, again.

Drew grinned and let out a booming laugh. "Bro, okay, that was good. You really had me there for a minute."

Brandon's face remained serious. Drew caught this, and quickly stopped.

"Wait, you're serious...?"

He nodded.

Drew smacked his lips, unamused. "Man, fuck that. Hell no. Not worth it. Not worth me, a straight dude, taking a dick up my ass. Not for a million bucks."

"How about for unlimited, anytime access to a _huge_ mansion...? No fees, complete access to everything on the property, including gourmet cuisines. And yes, that means breakfast, lunch, dinner, and any other time you feel like eating."

Drew looked at him, suddenly interested. Brandon knew how much he loved to eat, though you might not expect so from his very thin, and very fit, figure.

Drew groaned. " _Ugh,_ fuck me. Is that all? _One_ dick up the ass, _one_ time...?"

His friend nodded. "Yep, _oh,_ well, that, and you have to fuck a future initiate."

"So I get my reparation by fucking someone else? Okay, I can get behind that."

Brandon laughed.

"So, Arreaga, what do you say? You wanna help a bro out and fuck me into this club?"

"I would love to," Brandon began, "however, I can't. I've been told all members have to be in the club for at least a month before they can initiate anyone. I was only initiated a few days ago."

Drew groaned, again. "Well, fuck, so you're telling me it's gotta be a rando then?"

"Afraid so."

"Well, who initiated you?"

Brandon beamed at that question. " _Oh_ , dude, that's the best part! I got initiated by Harry _fuckin'_ Styles."

"You're fuckin' lyin'!"

"Swear to God," Brandon promised, hand covering his heart.

Surprisingly jealous for a "straight" man, Drew smacked a pillow next to him on the couch. "Lucky; if I gotta get buttfucked, I'd want it to be by fuckin' Harry Styles. Ooh, or Zayn Malik, he's dope too. Think either one of them could do it?"

The newest initiate shrugged. "No clue; but, I can, however, give you the address. Just tell them Brandon Arreaga sent you."

"Dope."

Grabbing a blue, ballpoint pen from the nearby coffee table, Brandon scribbled down an address for his friend. 

"Now, this place is on a remote island, not too far away from the coast, so you're gonna have to call the jet number that I wrote below the address to take you."

Drew glanced down at the piece of paper. "Ominous."

"It's pretty sweet, not gonna lie. The resort is huge, and it's completely modern, décor wise and tech wise," Brandon explained.

" _Ayeee,_ okay, dope. Well, I'm off to do this then."

Brandon sat back down. "Now?"

"Yeah, why not? Not doing anything anyways during this heat wave. Might as well get it over with."

"Whatever, man, you do you."

Drew winked, and with that, he was gone.

It didn't take as long as Drew expected it to. He called, said Brandon Arreaga was sending him, the person on the other end sent him an address to meet, and they left in a jet from there. Maybe an hour long flight tops, and then they arrived.

Brandon wasn't lying. The resort was HUGE. And quite aesthetically pleasing as well. Greek statue fountains lined the front of the property. A stone walkway led to the entrance. There were flowers of varying types scattered around. It was extremely gorgeous; peaceful.

"I think I might like it here," Drew grinned at the staff member walking with him, whose name he later would learn to be Alvin.

"We're glad to hear that, sir. Can I offer you a drink while you wait?"

Drew titled his head, confused. "Wait?"

"Yes, wait for the committee, of course."

"Committee?"

Alvin chuckled. "I take it Brandon didn't explain _everything,_ did he?"

Drew scratched his ear, embarrassed. "I suppose not. Sorry about that."

Alvin waved his arms. "Not at all, just follow me in the lobby, I'll fetch your drink, and you can enjoy that while the committee determines who'll be your initiator."

Drew paused. It was suddenly becoming _very_ real.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Drew snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah, of course. Just, um, what's the committee? And what do you mean 'determine who'll be my initiator?'"

Alvin smiled. "Well, the committee is the higher ranking initiates who make the decisions around here. Not every initiate is part of the committee. Whenever there is a new initiate, they determine who is available to initiate you, and then they go from there."

Drew was surprised. "So, they're like, bidding on who gets to initiate me?"

Alvin chuckled. "No, not exactly; you see, there's a system. Each initiate has to be an initiator once. And after that, they do not have to initiate someone again. The committee determines who has yet to initiate someone, and if they are available, and _bada boom bada bing,_ an initiator is chosen."

"And if there's no one else who hasn't initiated someone?"

"At that point, the committee lets the members decide who would like become a repeat initiator, receiving a large, cash bonus for taking one for the team. However, it hasn't come to that, as of now."

" _Oh,_ okay," Drew nodded.

"Drink?," Alvin asked, changing the subject.

" _Oh, uhh,_ pink lemonade?"

"Interesting choice, coming right up," he responded, walking to the kitchen to make the drink for the young man sitting alone in the lobby.

He returned quickly, handing Drew the glass.

"Thank you."

"Anything else I can do for you while you wait?," Alvin asked.

Drew shook his head. "No, thank you though."

The man, likely in his mid 30s, smiled, and disappeared into the staff room.

Drew shifted awkwardly in the leather chair, taking a sip of his cold drink. He savored the cool sensation on his tongue. It was refreshing during the annual L.A. heat wave.

"Enjoying that?," asked a voice, suddenly, belonging to none other than Liam Payne of _One Direction_.

Drew coughed, startled.

Liam made a 😬 face, unaware of his entrance being so surprising. " _Shit,_ mate, my fault. Apologies."

"It's...fine...," Drew choked out, inbetween coughs.

He looked up to see who it was standing before him.

"Holy shit! You're-"

"Liam Payne, yes," he grinned.

"Can we get a selfie together? Would be great for some Instagram likes. I'll tag you," Drew asked.

The _Strip That Down_ singer chuckled. "Sure, sure."

They quickly posed for the snapshot.

"Thanks man!"

"No problem. New to the club, I see."

Drew nodded. "Yep, haven't even been initiated yet. But wait, you were, huh? Who's dick did you take?"

Liam chuckled. "A story for another day."

"Fair enough. I'm waiting for the committee to decide who's _I'll_ be taking."

"Well, wait no more, the committee has decided," Liam announced.

"Oh shit, really? Who is it??? Is it Harry Styles? Please be him. Ooh, or Zayn Malik."

Liam rolled his eyes at the eager mention of his former, more successful bandmates. "No, it's neither of them."

Drew's facial expression fell. "Aw, damn. Well, who is it then? Justin Timberlake? One of the _Big Time Rush_ boys?"

"No, no, neither."

Drew's face grew puzzled. "Then who?"

"You're looking at him," Liam grinned.

Drew looked him up and down. "You? You're joking."

Liam's grin faded. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, bro, you're a fad. A flop. You peaked. When was the the last time you even charted? No offense, but if I'm gonna take someone's dick up my butt, they need to be a fuckin' superstar."

"Well, no offense to you, _bro_ , but when was the _first_ time you even charted? Has your band ever seen the Billboard Hot 100?" Liam rebuffed, disrespected.

"Umm, no, but we haven't ever had great promo."

Liam chuckled. "Didn't your band start on a television show? That's like the hugest promo you can have. One Direction started on The X Factor and we were stars overnight."

"Biggest boy band in the world and you can't even get a #1 on iTunes anymore? Save me the lecture."

"You little bitch-"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Drew cut him off. "Where's the committee? I want another initiator."

"Well, too fuckin' bad. I haven't initiated anyone yet and I'm the only member on the premises. Everyone else is busy."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone. Harry is recording his new album. Zayn is working on his new album. Justin Timberlake is working on a movie. Niall is golfing or something. James Maslow is filming a movie. The Jonas Brothers are promoting their comeback era. Etcetera, etcetera."

"So basically everyone else is furthering their successful careers while you drink and be lazy alone at this resort?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Look, bitch, do you want in or not?"

Drew sighed. "Fuck it, whatever, sure. I'm gonna need some alcohol first though."

"For the pain?"

"I was gonna say to help forget this ever happened, but sure, that."  
  
"Douchebag," Liam muttered to himself.

Perhaps if Drew had known what was in store, he'd have been a bit nicer to the older man. This one dick wasn't just any dick...

After stopping by the resort's bar for a large glass of tequila for Drew and a whiskey for Liam, the latter led the former to a bedroom in the hidden basement.

Drew made note of the hallway, lined with framed photographs of former initiates and their fucks on the walls. He chuckled at a recent hanging picture of none other than his buddy Brandon Arreaga getting fucked by Harry Styles. _Lucky bastard_ , he thought to himself.

The bedroom was plain, but masculine. White walls, white bed set; the largest flat-screen he'd ever seen in his life hung on the opposite wall.

" _Damn_ , nice suite," Drew exclaimed.

"Claimed it after my initiation. Every initiate gets to look at all the unclaimed bedrooms and pick whichever one they like the best as their own for the future," Liam explained.

"Good to know."

Liam plopped down on the end of the bed, manspreading. "So how do you wanna go about this? Wanna watch some TV first? There's probably a game on or something. Or we could watch it during if you want a distraction."

Drew waved him off. "Nah, let's just get it over with so I can take advantage of that menu."

Liam chuckled. "Alright."

"So, I'm working with 8 inches hard. What are you? 7? 6?" Drew questioned him, blissfully unaware of how off his guesses were.

"Something like that," Liam lied, slyly.

"Okay, so how do we go about this? I've obviously never hooked up with a dude before."

"Well, how do you fuck a chick?"

"Well," Drew began. "I usually just fuck them on their back with their legs in the air."

"Then strip and get on your back."

Drew rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "Okay."

He stripped considerably slow, clearly embarrassed by the future action he'd be partaking in, starting with his socks and ending finally with his red boxer briefs, until he was finally standing naked in front of the older man, awkwardly.

Liam nodded, raising his eyebrows. "Not bad, mate."

Drew crossed his arms. "Thanks, I guess."

"You clearly work out."

"I do," Drew nodded.

"Though clearly not as much as myself," Liam added, removing his t-shirt to reveal his chiseled torso.

Drew rolled his eyes.

The _In Real Life_ singer clearly hadn't paid much attention to the former 1D member's lower half, or he'd likely have already seen the protruding bulge in his grey slacks. Liam's back was turned to the man now, however, wanting to unveil his member in a sneakily manner. He couldn't wait to shock the bratty boy who'd spoken so disrespectfully to him earlier.

"Okay, I'm ready. Ready for me to turn around now?" Liam asked, grinning.

"Yeah, no offense, but your ass isn't necessarily doing it for me," Drew replied, bluntly.

Liam grimaced, annoyed. Nevertheless, he turned to face Drew, grinning. There was no grin on Drew's face, however. Only a worried stare, straight at Liam's cock.

"What the fuck is that?!" Drew shouted, pointing directly at Liam's humongous penis. "It's like 11 inches!!!"

"12 inches when erect actually," Liam corrected him, cockily.

"That's a FOOT long!!!"

"Huh, I guess you're right."

"You never said anything about me taking 12 inches up my ass!"

"You never asked," Liam shrugged, playing dumb.

"Fuck this, no way, I'm outta here," Drew said, suddenly calling off the arrangement.

"Figures," Liam responded, quickly.

"Excuse me?"

Liam sat down on the bed, leaning back, a hand parallel to each side of his body, as he spread his legs on end of the bed. "Figures you'd be a pussy."

Drew glared at him, suddenly. "I am _not_ a pussy."

"Oh? Prove it."

"Fuck that, you're just trying to heckle me to psych me out," Drew accused.

"I'm just calling it like I see it. You realize how many people take dick in this world? Millions and millions, hell, probably more," Liam rebuffed.

"Yeah, and how many of them are taking footlongs?" 

"You'd be surprised. A quick Google search and there's pages of porn about it."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Not for their first penetration."

Liam nodded. "You're probably right. Tell you what, mate, how about I warm you up?"

"How?"

"Some fingering, maybe some ass eating; you are clean, right?" Payne questioned him.

"Yeah, yeah, Brandon told me I should douche, so I googled what douching was, and did it."

"Brandon?"

"Arreaga."

"Doesn't ring a bell," Liam confessed.

"You literally met him and gave him advice..." 

"Well...my bad."

Drew smacked his teeth, judgingly. "Whatever."

Liam leaned forward. "Look, I promise I'll start off slow, warm you up, make sure it's not hell for you."

Drew looked at him, conflicted. He stood for a minute, pondering. Finally, he sighed. "Okay, fine. I want these perks, so I'll do it. Just hold on."

He quickly downed a large glass of tequila, not enough for him to get drunk or tipsy, but enough to make his body feel good, preparing for the future pain, hoping to numb some of it."

"You can tell me at anytime during if you wanna stop and we will," Liam reassured him.

Drew nodded. "I'll be fine. Not a pussy, remember?"

Liam chuckled, nodding. _But you're my pussy tonight_ , he thought to himself.

Plopping down on the bed, Drew lifted his legs towards him torso, exposing his incredibly tight, slightly hairy, but only a bit, hole. "Let's do this."

Liam grinned. "Don't gotta tell me twice."

He planted a hand around each of Drew's thighs, aggressively pulling him closer to the end of the bed. The younger man gasped at the touch of the muscular top. Turning his attention to the nightstand next to them, Liam pulled out a large bottle of anal lube out of a drawer.

"Gonna need a lot of this," he grinned.

Drew stared at him.

Flipping the top, Liam squeezed a gumball sized glob onto his fingers, placing the bottle on top of the nightstand. He knelt to the ground and began rubbing the lube against the thin boy's exposed skin. Suddenly, he pushed in his thick, middle finger.

 _"Umph,"_ Drew moaned, his face scrunching in slight pain from the new sensation.

"Hurt?" Liam questioned, stopping the movement.

"Just adjusting, keep going," Drew consented.

Liam nodded and pushed the entire finger in his knuckle pressed against Drew's ass cheek. Drew let out another moan.

 _"Shit,"_ he let out, quietly.

Liam snickered, pulling and pushing his finger in and out, in and out, repeating the action a few times as the boy's tight hole gripped around him. After a few minutes, Liam added a finger. Drew gasped and place his hands behind his head, his biceps flexing unintentionally. A boner began growing on Liam as his eyes remained transfixed on the boy at his control before him.

"Ready for the third finger?" Liam asked.

Drew winced, but nodded.

Liam continued, squeezing in a third and final finger. Drew groaned.

 _"Fuckkk,"_ he whined.

"How's that feel?"

"Not bad actually," Drew admitted.

Liam grinned and increased the pace as he fingered the twink-ish man.

"Okay, ass eating or no?" He said, raising an eyebrow,

Drew shook his head. "Nah, let's just get to the fucking. I'm ready."

Liam grinned. He was gonna rail the hell out of the unsuspecting, arrogant man. And he had a plan to get the guy to want it.

Standing up, he aligned himself with Drew's ass, his large, erect cock, now sporting an extra large condom, a mere centimeters away from his asshole now. He made one last final glance at his future bottom, awaiting permission. Drew nodded, seeing his pause. Finally, Liam pushed his thick head inside of the boy. Drew yelped.

_"FUCK!"_

Liam snickered, pushing in further until he has halfway inside, before retracting. In. Out. In. Out. Loosening the anal virgin and savoring every moment. Suddenly, he shoved his entire 12 inch cock into the boy. Drew's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" He shouted, tears welling up. "I thought you were gonna start off easy!"

"Figured I'd rip off the band aid," Liam explained.

Drew ran a hand through his shaved hair, breathing rapidly, his eyes closed.

"How's about we make a deal?" Liam proposed, suddenly.

Drew's eyes opened. "And what's that?"

"Well, you see, I'm a rough fucker; always have been. You let me fuck you hard, I'll give you something in compensation?"

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

Liam pondered for a minute. " _Ah!_ How does me getting you in touch with Harry sound?"

"Does Harry even still talk to you?" Drew questioned, skeptically.

"Well...no, but Niall does, and I'm still in touch with Niall. So, I could say it's for you and not for me."

Drew stroked his stubble, debating. "Hmm, I do love Harry. And he is mega star which would benefit me a lot. Okay, deal."

Liam grinned. "If you let me degrade you while we fuck, I'll throw in a collab with me. You can call me a 'flop' or 'fad' or whatever you want, but I'm still rich as shit. Think of the money and publicity you'll get out of the collab."

Drew nodded. "I suppose that's true. Okay, fine, but only if we can shoot a music video. And I want you to convince your label to send it to top 40 radio."

"Done and done. But only if _you_ respond to my degrading like a little bitch and play into it."

Drew pinched the bridge of his nose, preparing to be treated like a ragdoll. "Fuck it, okay, let's just do this."

Liam grinned. "Good little bitch. You are my little bitch, right?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes...sir?"

"Good."

Drew plastered on a smile.

"So tell me, bitch, are you a pussy?" Liam smirked.

"No."

 _"Ah ah ah,"_ Liam corrected him, reminding him of the deal.

Drew huffed. "Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I am a pussy..."

Liam's smirk widened. "Indeed you are. A pussy _with_ a pussy, or at least it will be by the time I'm done with it."

 _Dick,_ Drew thought to himself.

Gripping each of Drew's thighs with his large hands, Liam repositioned himself with the boy's ass.

"You want this big cock?"

"Yes, sir, I do...," Drew replied, woodenly.

Liam paused. "Look, mate, I'm used to my hookups being a bit more enthusiastic about taking my dick. I'm gonna lose my hard-on with the energy you're giving."

"Are you saying I'm bad at sex?" Drew asked, suddenly offended. "No one has ever alluded to me being a bad fuck."

"I didn't say it..." 

"But you're not denying it."

Crickets.

And yet again, Drew's ego had gotten the better of him.

" _No one_ calls Drew fuckin' Ramos a low energy hookup."

Liam crossed his arms. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Give me that cock, sir, and find out," Drew licked his lips, raising his legs higher up to his shoulders.

Liam's cock pulsated. " _Fuck,_ you got it, pussy boy."

Yanking Drew closer to him, Liam planted a loud _smack_ on the boy's right ass cheek. Drew moaned.

 _"Mmm,"_ he moaned.

"You like that?"

"Yes, sir. More."

Liam planted a few slaps on the boy's butt, Drew wincing at each contact.

"Get on your stomach, bitch."

Drew nodded and flipped sides, his head now facing the pillow as he arched his ass in the air for easy taking.

Liam gripped his hips tightly, bending down towards Drew's ear to utter one whisper.

"I'm gonna demolish you."

And with that, he slammed his large, uncut cock inside the boy who was probably half of Liam's body mass index.

 _"Uhhhh, uh, fuck me, mmm,"_ Drew moaned, loudly, playing into his role as if he were shooting for an Academy Award.

" _Mmm,_ take this dick, bitch."

Drew's, now hard, 8 inch cock swung like a pendulum as Liam slammed into him with each thrust.

"You like my big dick in your boypussy, huh?"

"Fuckin' love it," Drew said, shakily, as each thrust made his voice waver.

"I bet you do, little cockslut. How many cocks have you taken?"

"None as big as yours, sir."

"Good answer," Liam smiled. "And you never will again probably."

"No, sir, no one is as big as you."

"That's right, boy. Now get up; stand up," Liam commanded.

Drew obeyed, standing beside the bed as he watched Liam lay down on his back.

"Sit on it, bitch," he commanded once more, motioning towards his towering cock, sticking straight upwards.

Drew gulped and climbed atop the mattress, swinging his right leg over Liam so he now had a leg on each side of Liam. He grabbed the man's large shaft, aligning it with his hole, and began sliding down, slowly. His face scrunched in pain, but also pleasure, as his ass was finally acclimating to the feeling.

"Place your feet on the bed up here beside me and then place your hands on the bed, palms down. You're gonna ride me, bitch. I wanna look at you while you bounce up and down on my big cock," Liam instructed.

Drew looked at him and repositioned himself. "Like this?"

"Good boy, now ride."

Increasing his pace, Drew slid up and down atop Liam, his balls and pecs bouncing like a yo-yo.

 _"Fuckkk,"_ Liam moaned. "You're a natural, boy."

"Thank you, sir."

"Look at your hard cock. How much are you enjoying yourself, pussy boy?"

"This is the best day of my life, sir," Drew grinned.

"I bet it is."

Drew continued bouncing on top of the boy, his cock and balls flopping around like a blow up outside of a store.

"Oh, I almost forgot, turn around, bitch," Liam said, suddenly.

Drew did so. 

"Smile for the camera, pussy."

"What???"

"Brandon didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Every initiate's initiation is documented with a picture of their bottoming. Where did you think those pictures along the wall in the hallway came from?"

 _Oh, shit,_ Drew realized. _Fuckin' Brandon..._

"Oh, look, the red light's on. That means ten seconds until it takes the shot."

Leaning forward, Liam aggressively wrapped his arm around Drew's stomach, pulling him down towards himself. Drew was now laying on Liam as Liam railed the boy, his other hand gripping Drew's pec, increasing his speed. Drew moaned, closing his eyes.

" _Ah ah ah,_ eyes open, bitch. You gotta make eye contact with that lens like everyone else."

Drew's eyes fluttered open.

"Good boy. 5...4...3...2...1...you didn't blink did you?"

"No."

"Good, otherwise we'd have to do this again," Liam chuckled.

Drew was very glad he didn't blink.

"May have to make a copy of that pic for myself," Liam teased.

"No!"

"Relax, bitch, it's against the rules anyways."

Drew breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, his body felt weird.

"Wait, what's this sensation? Are you breaking my spine?"

Liam laughed. "No, no, silly. That feeling means your prostate is about to have its' first anal orgasm. Sit tight— well, loose, I guess—and enjoy the ride. If I pound you real hard and fast, I might be able to bust at the same time as you and wrap this up."

"Please, sir."

Liam grinned. "Let's see what I can do."

Turning Drew on his side, Liam planted a leg over him, placing his hand under Drew's knee, his leg bent, as he pushed himself further inside of the boy, the now loosened walls hugging Liam's large cock like a warm jacket. Drew moaned, throwing his head back.

"Tell me, pussy boy, am I a flop?" Liam questioned.

"No, sir..."

"Am I a fad?"

"No, sir..."

"Have I peaked?"

"No, sir..."

"That's what I thought. Now tell me, are you a flop, bitch?" Liam grinned, deviously.

"Yes, sir..."

"Are you a fad?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Have you peaked?" 

"Yes, sir..."

"Exactly," Liam said, satisfied with the turn of events.

And with a few last thrusts inside the boy, who was cocky no more, Liam ejaculated, his cum almost filling the entire extra large condom. Drew finished a few moments later.

 _"Fuckkkkkkk,"_ he moaned, successfully experiencing his first anal orgasm.

He and Liam were panting now, sweaty and exhausted from the rough fuck.

"Well," Liam began. "How was your first ass fuck? That g-spot orgasm was pretty good, huh?"

Drew turned to face him. "Honestly, I've had worse fucks. And yeah, it was pretty good. But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny everything."

Liam laughed. "Our little secret."

Drew tipped his head. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Drew winced as Liam pulled out of him slowly.

"Sorry, mate. I would have done it fast like a band-aid, but I've heard that if you pull out too fast, the person might shit on you, and I don't want your shit on my dick."

Drew smacked his teeth, unconvinced. "Bullshit; I don't believe that for a second."

"Look it up."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Whatever, bro."

Sliding on his underwear, slacks, shoes, and buttoning his shirt, Liam walked over to the nightstand, scribbling something onto a notepad before tossing it at Drew. Drew looked down at it.

Liam's phone number.

He looked back up at the former 1D heartthrob (and now man who'd taken his ass virginity) and watched as Liam opened the door to the suite.

Looking back once more, Liam winked. "Give me a call and we'll talk about that collab. I'll have Harry get in touch with you soon."

Drew nodded. And after a long afternoon of passive aggressive conversation (and later fucking), Liam was gone.

When Brandon made a surprise visit at Drew's house a few days later, he found a limping Ramos, draped in a bathrobe of his own.

"So?" Brandon asked, eagerly.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Drew ignored him.

Brandon just laughed, already knowing the gist of what his buddy had experienced a few days prior.

As for Liam's promises, he held through on his end of the bargain. Niall got Harry in touch with Drew, the _Sign of the Times_ singer taking Drew under his wing, impressed by his vocal range and understanding of their shared boy band career upbringing.

Liam and Drew recorded a collaboration, complete with a music video and a radio deal. It did _not_ chart on the Billboard Hot 100 though.

Ironically, these promises would benefit Drew tremendously in the end. _In Real Life_ would disband not even a year later. His collab with Liam and his support from Harry would provide Drew with enough publicity for him to secure his own solo record deal and modeling contract.

As for Drew and Liam's interactions, they actually became somewhat friends. They'd never admit it, but they recognized the cockiness in each other, which was obviously the reason they butt heads in the first place, and actually learned to find it admirable in the other man.

And while he never did take another cock up his ass, at least as far as Liam knows, Drew was grateful to the _Footlong Flop..._


End file.
